legend_of_acefandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of Ace (LOA) Wiki
Bem-vindo ao Wiki de Legend of Ace Welcome to the unofficial Legend of Ace wiki. We are a fandom community excited about the newest multiplayer online battle arena and trading card game for iOS and Android. This game is the first released multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) and trading card game (TCG). This game features a high degree of freedom to customize cards to create exclusive characters to play. We have compiled as much as possible about this game to achieve a database of information. This wiki is a completely fan-driven community. Feel free to research and contribute to this fandom! Message from the Editor Hello there Legends! My name is Counter. I'm the founder of this unofficial wiki for Legend of Ace. Feel free to join our ranks by adding more information to these pages, discussing in our chat, and contributing to this project. We now are working on key elements but could always use helps with data, statistics, or even proofing reading articles. At this time, we are in the works to extract all the data within the game onto pages. We appreciate the help greatly! If any concerns arise, please notify me and I'll gladly respond. Game Description Welcome to Legend of Ace! The world's first MOBA + TCG mobile game 2018 latest multiplayer mobile game, fair and fun! Thousands of ways for every hero. Suitable for every player! Original heroes make you and your friends fully enjoy the fun of PvP! Non-stop heavy fighting! More honor and reward waiting for you to come! 2208-1242-DT.jpg|Best 5V5 MOBA 2208-1242-AR.jpg|Global MOBA Game 2208-1242-NYZ.jpg|5V5 Fast Battles 2208-1242-DM.jpg|Precision Controls 2208-1242-SS.jpg|Create Your Heroes Game Features * Fair play, quick play ** 5 to 10 minutes, ultra-fast paced game, for the free time. ** Fair play, no need to worry about others, only care about the battle. * Classic MOBA designed for mobile phones ** Push, jungle, gank, teamwork. showing a complete Classic MOBA play. * Teamwork and Strategy ** Tank, control, healing, become an indispensable member of your team. ** Set up your clan guild, make friends, battle together! ** Choose tanks, mages, assassins, shooters, marksman, supports, and other special heroes to lead your team to victory! * Special TCG system ** Hundreds of cards in the game, provide heroes with a free direction. That is not only changing heroes 'attack and defensive attributes, even provide new skills! Players are free to choose cards, fully experience the fun of the strategy! * Fun Achievement System shows yourselves on the leaderboards ** Players achieve specific goals within the game to unlock the achievements, access to special rewards. Join the world rankings, show off your strength to all! Official Locations * Legend of Ace Official * Legend of Ace no Facebook * Legend of Ace no YouTube * Legend of Ace Twitter * Legend of Ace Instagram * Legend of Ace Apple App Store * Legend of Ace Google Play Store * FunCube Technology Website * FunCube Technology Twitter Unofficial Locations * Discord Legal Rights © 2018 FunCube Technology Ltd. All rights, images, and content of Legend of Ace belong to their respective owners and FunCube Technology. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Home Category:Legend of Ace Category:Legend Category:Ace Category:MOBA Category:TCG